Beside You
by kaiirine
Summary: "Do you wish to live?" a beautiful voice said. Zannanza can still feel the spear lodged in his chest. Slowly killing him with unbearable pain and yet he held for some reason and so he answered, "I do" No pairing decided yet. Fem HP
1. Chapter 1

Bright green eyes the color of the death curse looked up at the clear blue sky and the sands stretching far as the eyes can see. Dark blue off shoulder long sleeved dress draped her figure as she walked barefoot.

If someone can see her right now, they may think her foolish for not covering herself from the harsh sun and yet some may think her otherworldly.

Knee long black hair the color of evening sky that waved gently behind her. Intense green eyes the color of an Avada Kedavra curse. Skin as smooth and white as ivory. Curves many women would envy and a grace of a deadly predator.

Helena Isabelle Peverelle-Black lady of the Ancient and Noble house of Peverelle and of House Black.

Potter was the name of her father but decided to carry the name Peverelle when she became the Master of Death. When she collected the Deathly Hallows at the age of 20 she never thought the legends associated with the objects were real. That changed however when her friends noticed she never aged.

She found it Ironic that the one great thing her enemy desired...she gained without even knowing it.

As a Ravenclaw she found immortality a blessing rather than a curse since it allowed her to have all the time in the world to learn and discover more. She dabbled in many things like medical techniques, spell creation, ward creation, enchanting, alchemy and more. She even made a new mode of travel for magicals instead of the dratted Apparition. One simply has to picture where the wish to go and trace a magic circle in the air. Instead of travelling through a narrow tube. A doorway opens where one can see their desired destination.

She traveled around the world to experience the wonders found in the mundane and magical world. Throughout her time travelling Hedwig her faithful snowy owl stayed by her side and later she found a protector in her familiar Aries, a nundu and basilisk chimaera.

She bound Hedwig's life to herself so her snowy owls can live as long as she does. Aries is her familiar so he will always remain be her side through eternity.

Time affected all things outside of Helena and her two companions. They watched when humans and magicals started to mingle. When creatures roamed free. When gaia's children decided to explore the stars and beyond.

They watched. They experienced and they learned.

After a few millenia's of adventure in their world, Helena started to wonder if other world's were the same as hers.

When she discovered a way for her and her companions to travel to different worlds and dimensions. She became excited to whatever adventures is waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Milady, I must insist you desist from indulging your nomadic habits. You are our Empress. It simply must stop!"

Bright emerald green eyes simply rolled her eyes and continued preparing her items on the bed.

"Seriously Seiran stop being a stick in the mud. I'll only be gone for a few days."

"Funny you should say that...considering you were gone for a few years the last time you decided to 'see the world' as you called it." said a voice blandly.

"I don't see what the problem is. I mean I may not be here personally but that doesn't mean I'm still not here."

"Oh yes. Of course. Silly me. How can I forget you leave **CLONES** in your place!"

"Clones, yes. And here I thought you're smart Seiran. They're not just average clones after all. I can see through their eyes and speak through them. What difference is it really…"

Silver eyes narrowed in annoyance and slowly gritted the words that followed.

"The difference? The DIFFERENCE milady! Is you are gallivanting to who knows where?! You travel to different worlds at your whim! Do you know how worried I become when you don't return immediately?! What if some kind of monster or creature or whatever it is out there is capable of killing you?! You are our Empress! You should be here! Where you are protected and safe! What use am I as your bodyguard and retainer if you are not here in the first place!" Seiran shouted to his still packing Empress.

"Are you even listening to m-"

"Yes, yes I'm listening. Seriously Seiran. You worry too much. Have a little fun sometimes. Get some sun. Go on an adventure. Learn to relax." Helena said in an amused voice.

Thousands of years has passed since she stopped aging and decided to see the many mysteries of the world. During her many travels and jumps to different worlds. She came upon this land she now calls home.

The world was young when she came. Where gods roamed around freely and magic was as common as breathing. The land then more than ten thousand years ago was so different to how it was today.

The skies used to touch the ground and the earth more unforgiving.

When she first came here. She came upon creatures so beautiful. So radiant with their luminous, large white wings at their backs. Their graceful features so enchanting one cannot help but stare. _Angels_ she first thought.

However what they were doing when she came upon them shed light to the predator within.

They were chasing and killing the humanoid creatures running on the ground while they chased them through the air raining deadly fire from above.

It was massacre. It was injustice and she cannot simply watch.

A young boy was running from those creatures when he suddenly stumbled on unsteady ground. His big silver eyes, elfen face, and pointed ears identified him as a young male elf.

His eyes though beautiful was filled with fear when the _Angels_ came near.

A fire ball was thrown to him when a figure stepped in front of it. Saving him from certain death.

That meeting between them changed the lives of many in his world. Seiran and his people found a protector and ruler in Helena. Helena found a new home in them.

She taught them many things. From growing their food, making their clothes, cooking with different herbs found in the lands, magic, and so much more.

When his people began to organize and established the beginning of their empire. They looked to Helena to be their ruler and to this day they never regretted it.

They named their world Svetnica meaning Sanctuary in latvian. One of the many language his lady learned during her travels.

Svetnica is home to many beings, from mortals to immortals. Helena who became immortal after becoming the Master of Death found herself at home. She may venture to different worlds every now and then but she always returns to her people.

Seiran stayed by Helena's side since the day she saved him from death. She became his idea of perfection. His saviour. His dearest friend. His most cherished master and family.

And of course his eternal cause of migraine…

'By the creators above! Why can't his lady stay in one place! Perhaps it's time I look into some sort of curse to stop her from leaving this worl-'

"You know Seiran you think too loudly seriously…" an amused voice cuts him off his musing.

Seiran narrowed his silver eyes at her and said, "Milady it is impolite to read someone's thoughts! How many times must I remind y-"

"You were projecting Seiran. I don't mind of course! I always find your inner thoughts entertaining"

"Hmp!"

A giggle came from Helena as she finished checking and rechecking her things. She rarely runs out of supplies considering she has an entire dimensional repository that contains just about anything from gold, precious jewels, clothes, food under stasis charm, a magical trunk containing her magical greenhouse, and so much more.

Shame on her if she goes out short on supplies. As Moody likes to say:

CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Helena turned to her two loyal companions. Hedwig who's size grew five times her regular size of 73 cm and 2 kg in mass grew to 365 cm in length and 10 kg in mass. Aries her nundu and basilisk chimaera is the size of a great dane at the moment however his original form is as tall as four story house.

They will come with her as usual. They will never agree to be left behind. They even found ways on staying in astralize form so as not to startle the inhabitants of the world they jump into.

"Hedwig. Aries let's go! I am so excited. We've travelled to different worlds and different dimensions but this will be the first time we'll venture into a different dimension going back to that dimensions past. I wonder what we'll see?"

"My Lady, I must implore you-"

"Seiran. Aries and I will look after our hatchling. No harm shall touch her. Stop worrying it is unsightly." an elegant female voice said.

"Indeed little one. No harm shall touch our dear one. You have my word." A deep male voice said in dulcet tone.

"See Seiran, I'll be fine." Helena said while walking towards her door wearing her favorite dark blue off shoulder dress. A triangle patterned ribbon adorned her hair where the top of her head is covered by it then crisscrossing down her hair ending in a bow near the ends.

She walked barefoot and wore an anklet on her left ankle that gave a soft jingle every time she walked. She loved the feel of the earth beneath her feet and feel its warm energy softly moving so she went without shoes.

Thank the gods for Magic her feet is protected even without shoes !

A sigh broke her musings.

"I understand milady. Then perhaps I can make a request before you go?" A resigned Seiran asked.

"Hmmm...a request you say. Now that's rare coming from you little one."

"I am a grown Elf milady." Another sigh broke through his lips.

"Perhaps you can finally bring a husband this time Milady" Seiran said in a hopeful voice.

His Lady Helena maybe immortal and beautiful. Many eyes follow her when she walks because of her beauty and yet…

His Lady is most definitely unattached.

Not for the lack of suitors of course. His lady simply does not notice them!

It doesn't help that her General and Commanders are protective of her. Why they even attempted to assassinate that one man who dared to kiss his lady's hand in greeting all those years ago.

Ever since then his lady's suitors simply watched from afar. No one dared to press their suite less they find themselves at the sharp end of the Silver General's sword Muramasa.

Helena giggled a bit at her retainer's request.

"A husband? I am not really looking Seiran. After all I have my travels, My Empire, My people, and my makeshift family. I do not find myself needing anything else."

'Then I pray for someone to finally capture your heart. Then perhaps children's laughter can finally be heard in the palace.' Seiran silently prayed.

They stopped walking when they reached a magnificent garden where three figures can be seen lounging around a round table.

"Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal. I'm off. I should return in a few days.."

"Or in a few years…" Seiran lowly muttered.

" Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky.

Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

"Loveless Act I" Helena automatically answered.

"I am always happy you remember my favorite poems Milady. It lifts my heart daily." Genesis told Helena while he gave her a crushing hug.

"Do not hog her Genesis!" the serious Angeal said while standing up and approached the duo.

A sigh can be heard from the still sitting figure of General Sephiroth.

"We shall look after everything Dearest." Sephiroth told her in his cool voice.

"But of course. I know you will." She answered

She stepped a bit away from her dearest friends and brother in all but blood.

She began to gather magic at the tip of her right pointer and middle finger then tapped the air in front of her. As soon as she did so a circular portal formed in front of her showing endless sand.

"Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies…." Helena gave them a smile and stepped foot in the portal to the sands beyond.

"I shall bring back something for each of you. See you soon." Was the last thing they heard before the portal closed.

Note: Hello. This started as a test run actually since I wanted to know if I can post fics using google docs :) doing good so far. Hope you enjoyed this story. I haven't written anything in like ages since I got caught in the ever addicting fanfictions. I just can't stop reading and then life caught up with me. So I either read or work :) I haven't decided on the pairing actually. I thought of pairing her to Rameses while writing this second chap. I originally started this with the thought of just making it two shots but...weeeeellll….hmmmm...from the looks of this second chapter. It mutated. So I'll let my imagination take me to wherever :) I hope you enjoy and I welcome reviews and suggestion.

PS: I don't have any Beta so pardon me for any minor errors I haven't caught while re-reading it.


End file.
